happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nimy
'Nimy '''is a character of HTFF. Bio Nimy is light blue horned owl who always making sure everything is good. She have a brown hair with a ponytail, wears glasses and a green hair clip. She also brings her messenger bag around. Nimy is actually a librarian with high common senses. She does knows what's happening in HTF world and trying to keep herself and anybody around her safe. Also being a strict person for good reasons, as she trying to keep something under controls as much as she can. She really cares about her close friends who with her in previous event. She have deep hatred towards someone with bad attitude, and mostly towards the corrupted police Zet and flipped out person. She does knows how to deal with them to make things under controls. She would beats them up if things gone worse, but she can't really focus on many things at once. Nimy actually have very bad eyesight or astigmatism. Her vision is very blurred than usual and not wearing her glasses is one of her problems. She easily get stressed out and a headache, this can affect her focus on something. She would sacrificing herself just to save someone even it's can be useless. She always fails to help someone if there're many things to focus on, even can leads to her own death. Episodes Starring roles *Fruit Looped *Don't Book Now *Murfy's Law *Nimy Nimy Never Gets *Push Comes to Pull *Reads Lead to Doom Featuring roles *Bitter Get Moving *Back to Bag Appearances *For Water It's Worth Deaths #Murfy's Law - Crushed by half of a giant sphere. #Nimy Nimy Never Gets - Ran over by book cart. #Bitter Get Moving - Crushed by the utility pole. Injuries Kill counts *Twinkie - 1 ("Fruit Looped" ''debatable) *Lustly - 1 ("Nimy Nimy Never Gets") *Funky Skunk - 1 ("Nimy Nimy Never Gets") *Irin - 1 ("Bitter Get Moving") *Others - 1 (A melon creature in "Fruit Looped") Trivia *Nimy is one of the characters who make a return from her owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Zee, Quartz, Snapshot, Emojie, Walter, Oscar, Angie, Zet, Jake, Jet, Rafie, Tide, Gash, Ratchet, Hal, Morton and Mix. She was a harlequin fish in that old comic. **She was planned to ported into HTFF in early 2017 but delayed for reasons. *Nimy's home is actually at the library, and one of the rooms inside the library is her own personal room. *Her deep hatred towards Zet is happened many times in the owner's old comic and always won against him, might even worse since Zet is now very corrupted. *Nimy was called as "big sis" in the old comic as how strict and sensible she is and also cares about her close friends. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Birds Category:Owls Category:Characters with eye problems Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Free to Use Category:Adult Characters Category:Good characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Season 103 Introductions Category:Not Free to Ship